


Complaining over breakfast

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Ouma Month [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Imp Kokichi is not happy with his new assignment./just a lil character introduction and world building for this AUOuma Month day 3 Angel/Demon AU
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi
Series: Ouma Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Complaining over breakfast

For what sins is he being punished like this?

... Okay, that wasn't funny.

Let's start over. Why couldn't he be born as some cool type of demon? Even Iruma is an succubus, but he doesn't have anything like succubi roundness to him or the ability to feed on sex pleasure, so he sits on his bony ass and eats his breakfast. Last breakfast in Hell for a while. He won't miss it, it's just that there are so many exciting things a demon could be doing on earth and none of that is reserved for an imp like him.

He'll never be big and scary or supernaturally sexy or capable of possessing people, ah how low has he fallen to envy Shirogane's skill. What's next, thinking that what Harukawa does is also cool? Ugh, never, that's nasty.

As any imp he's small, tiny horns, basic black tail with small heart shaped end, hooves, childish appearance and voice, if anyone had any suspicion about him being possibly a sex demon then it should be gone by now, because he's fully mature now, that's just how a grown imp looks like.

He hasn't given up on fattening up to gain at least a little bit of plushness literally anywhere but in his cheeks. His baby face remains the only thing that's round, though.

Well, this definitely isn't the time to be dwelling on his insecurities.

Especially since he's about to meet up with an angel in half an hour. Those fuckers can sense any negative emotion from a mile away and the last thing he needs is an angel pitying him.

More so, an angel he's going to be stuck with for the foreseeable future. It's big enough of a downside without side factors like a stupid angel trying to care for him, because it's in their nature to care about anyone who feels bad.

The job is simple and boring and he already knows he's going to hate it. It's a bonus that the angel has advantage, because she's been at it since childhood. Guardian since birth, been present on earth to support the assigned human since five years old.

Now that the human is eighteen Akamatsu won't have such an easy job protecting him anymore.

He read through her boring report on the human yesterday, nothing special. She kept him pure, nice and good. It's said that children's natural curiosity and defiance of authority is enough for them not to be coddled by their guardian angels and still sin quite a lot, but obviously not this one. What a pushover. On the bright side, it's going to be a challenge.

And he likes a good challenge.

It's still unfair that he had to suffer through school just like humans while the angels are ready for their job since birth. The fact that they have to cooperate even though they're competing over the soul of their human is too.

But most unfair of all is that he isn't given a choice, Hell is just going to push him out and he won't be able to get back before his human dies.

So yeah, he's bitter about the whole thing.

At least, looking at that report, Saihara Shuichi grew up to become some eye candy.


End file.
